Heaven and hell
by elly32
Summary: Sometimes you have to go through hell in order to reach heaven. J&S,T&B,M&L.
1. Chapter 1

**I promise it won't take me 3 years to finish this one;)**

**WARNING!**

**This piece wasn't betaed and English is: a)no my native language and b)not my strong point! There could be ( and believe me there WOULD be a lot of grammar, spelling and other errors) so consider Yourself warned;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the show nor the characters. It's strictly fan-made and no-profit:)

* * *

><p>She corrected the veil and smoothed her white dress. Everyone told her that she was beautiful, the most beautiful of brides. But whether the happiest? She looked at her own face and frowned. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair had been carefully arranged, the way her mother instructed, her eyes were beautifully emphasized by the blueish shadow, lips very lightly covered with pink lip-gloss. Indeed she looked beautifully, from the tips of her white court shoes which sticked out from under the hem of her silk dress all the way to the cross on her neck. It could have been the happiest day in her life if only..., if only... She blinked stopping tears. Her the mother wouldn't forgive her if she ruined the make-up.<p>

_'I'm getting married, I'm getting married' s_he repeated to herself not being able to believe it.

How could it happen? How could she get married to a man she didn't love? Sadly she looked at her bouquet. The flowers he gave her were perfect, as always. He was a good men, an honest man and he loved her she was sure of that, but she... she loved him as a friend, she wasn't in love with him. She had given her heart to the other man years ago but that was never meant to happen. There had been too many obstacles, and he... he just ... he had been her friend, nothing more.

And she? She wanted to be loved. She wanted to have a husband which would love her, she wanted to have a children to love, and family to cherish. She had been waiting for him for 5 years, watching the happiness of their friends and envying them, until at last she had given up. She had laid off waiting on impossible and followed voice of reason, and now in less than 30 minutes her marriage ceremony was supposed to take place

"Are they here already ? " she asked her bridesmaid, which,accompanied by her mother just entered the room

"No, not yet" her friend answered " but don't worry they'll come " she guaranteed for the umpteenth time, not being able to believe that members of their little makeshift family would behave so low. They didn't regard that marriage as a good idea, but they were friends, family. They would be here by her side no matter what.

The ring of a phone stopped grim pondering.

"It's D!" a bridesmaid shouted promptly ignoring the bride's mother ominous face.

The silence followed...

" O my God!... " the phone fell out from her hands as she turned her terrified face to her friend.

"What?" the bouquet landed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Gasping for air she raised her eyelids and blinked. It was dark and stuffy. Choking and coughing she tried to sit down, she couldn't breath properly.<p>

" AAAA!" she shouted clutching her head. She had to hit into something. She could feel blood under her fingers. What happened? Where was she?

"Hello! Can anybody hear me? Hello!"

Cautiously she tried to move. Her left foot was stuck. She pulled it. A immense pain penetrated her leg, but in spite of it she pulled for the second time and third clenching her teeth in order to stop a helpless cry. In the end she was free. Panting she moved. Her spine was torn by piercing pain.

" Not now, God please not now " she whispered swallowing tears. She had to find strength, she couldn't cry, she needed to figure out where she was and what had happened. Half crawling she moved to her right and then she saw it.

A shoe.

Man's shoe.

It stuck out from under mass muddled up of cement and wire which could be only a fragment of the building. Normal male shoe. Which at one time had been polished and shiny, but now was dirty and ...

Reality hit her as wave.

She remembered everything, she and her colleagues had been testifying and they had been in hurry because there had been a marriage ceremony... and she had wanted to change, before going... and... and then...and then there had been an explosion.

"Jack! " she called at the sight of her friend buried under ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU: Anony-Mousy, proudtobeamerican18, em shorty for Your reviews:)**

**Asiu, bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa:)**

* * *

><p>" Jack! Come on Jack, stop fooling around and open your eyes! " she begged gently moving her fingers over his face and trying to examine damage. Better part of Jack's lower body was buried under what was left of ceiling, she already could tell, that his left hand was broken, and blood oozed from the gash on his cheek. However the most frightening was the fact that he didn't react to her ministrations.<p>

"Myles! " she shouted looking around "MYLES!"

She remembered that she and Jack had been walking together to Jack's car while Myles had gone to his own. Where was Myles? Was he alright? Could he hear her?

"O my God " Jack groaned slowly opening his eyes and Tara immediately turned her attention to him " Christ, what happened?" his eyes focused on the women kneeling beside him " Tara, are you alight? How do you feel? Are you wounded?"

"Jack, calm down! " she kept her hands on his shoulders to restrain his movements" I'm fine, don't worry "

Jack didn't seem to be persuaded by that but he stop moving "What happened? The last thing I can remember is us going to the car"

" Me too" Tara admitted pulling of her ripped jacket and placing it under his head " There was an explosion, from the size of it I think it was bomb of some kind"

"Well isn't that nice" Jack's eyes widened " What about Myles? Can you see him?"

"I don't know I don't see much" Tara admitted " we are buried "

Jack nodded looking around. In the little light from the lamps that were still working he could see the damage. From the look of it he and Tara were incredible luck to be still alive

"How bad is it? "he asked pointing at his legs.

Tara swallowed " It's not that bad. I will try to get you out of it"

"DON'T! " two voiced shouted threateningly

"Myles?" Tara cried out recognizing the other voice "Myles? Are you OK? "

" Yes, I'm just peachy! " sounded from the other side of the stone landslide little on the left to Jack.

" How does it look from your side? " Jack asked " can you see a way out? "

" Not such luck Jack " Myles coughed "There is only a lot of dust. What about you? How is Tara?"

" I'm fine Myles, just few scratches, but Jack... "

"I'm trapped " Jack explained concisely gently trying to move his trapped limbs. He hissed in pain.

" Jack, wait let me help you " Tara moved to blocks, but for the second time two voices blast out

" DON'T YOU DARE!"

" Tara wait! I'm coming to you, just sit down and wait!" Myles panicked

" I am not an invalid! " Tara protested but obediently returned to Jack's side and busied herself with wiping out blood from his face.

"Jack?" Myles's voice called "is she sitting? "

"Yes Myles, she is"

"That's good. I'll be right there" Myles cursed and moved another piece

"She's here and she can here you very well" Tara grunted looking around and inspecting her pockets. They needed to know what they have at their disposal. They could use some water, clean bandages for Jack, flash lights... It was just a wishful thinking because at the moment she had in her hands broken mobile and a packet of the chewing gum.

"Myles don't be stupid! Just wait where you are! The help is on the way " Jack admonished " It's not like I'm going anywhere "

"Funny Hudson! " the noise of moved rubble accompanied the reply of their colleague " just save your strength and look after Tara" Leland instructed

" Well at least I don't have to be on this damn marriage ceremony" Jack stated "being blown up and trapped beneath ruins is a quite good excuse, don't you think? "

"Oh Jack " Tara sighted not knowing whether she should laugh or cry.

* * *

><p>Sue fallen on the couch not being able to believe it.<p>

" Sue, you will crease your dress!" her mother scolded her, but Sue ignored it. Explosion, Lucy had said that there had been an explosion, Lucy had said, that there had been an explosion in the building in which Jack had supposed to be...

"Sue! I've just heard it from Lucy " David ran into the room and at the sight of his fiancée horrified face instantly took her in his arms "I'm so sorry darling" he whispered hugging her tightly. Sue nestled against his warm, comforting body finally succumbed to the urge and started crying.

"Sue, David, I'm sorry, but I can't... " Lucy with tears in her eyes ran into the room "I can't get in touch with anyone, I know nothing and I can't... I can't just sit here and wait... I'm sorry, I know, it is your day, but... I must be there ! D wasn't certain whether they were inside in time of explosion! "

"What are you talking about Lucy" David stopped Lucy's rant " we all go there "

" David? " Sue looked at him astonished while her mother released a cry of outrage

" But, what about the ceremony? The guests?"

"Sue, I know you, you wouldn't forgive yourself. They are your friends, of course we would go! " Dave kissed her forehead and got up " let's go we should be there in less then an hour"

" But you can't!" Mrs Thomas protested loudly

"Mum, please, not now" Sue begged " Don't you see? I have to go!"

* * *

><p>D with grim face observed what was left of the federal building. It seemed impossible that anybody could survive such cataclysm. They didn't know exactly how many people had been inside when the bomb exploded. At the moment they didn't manage to locate 8 guards, 5 personal assistant and the 3 prosecutors, so they had to assume that all those people had been inside.<p>

All those people and three federal agents who had been summoned by the prosecutor on theoretically free Saturday for additional interrogation. D clenched his teeth thinking about it. Vain hope he had that Jack, Myles and Tara had managed to get out out of that hell already died.

D's gaze felt on the young man which leaned against the car with his face hidden in hands. He was sitting there from the moment firefighters told him that it would take a miracle to save his wife and their unborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? REVIEW?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_THANK YOU:** Cool Breeze and proudtobeamerican18** for Your reviews:) **Asiu**, bardzo dziękuję za wsparcie!_

_A special **BIG THANK YOU to cjanff**- for both encouraging words and kick I needed to get to work;)_

* * *

><p>"You know this is just typical" Jack started when Tara stopped talking out of breath<p>

"What is typical?" she asked happy that he was speaking.

Jack tried to shrug his shoulders " Everything, this entire situation the explosion, always, always when I've finally planed everything something like that had to happen"

"Planed?" Tara's eyes widened in terror "Jack what exactly did you plan? What were you going to do?"

" I wanted to talk with Sue, you know, use a last chance to tell her to... to confess... "

"Jack you wanted to confess her that you love her before her marriage ceremony of all times?" Tara gasped seeing his faint blush "Oh Jack!"

"Yeah well, the story of my life!" Jack offered her miserable smile

"For God's sake, stop feeling sorry for yourself Hudson!" Myles's voice sounded much closer then before "Of all idiotic ideas I've heard about this one is the worst, what are you a twelve-year-old schoolboy? Maybe even you wanted to stop the marriage ceremony with the traditional I OBJECT? And then she would have jumped into your arms and you would have lived happily ever after? Like in some cheap novelette? "

"Myles " Tara murmured with anxiety staring at Jack " Lay it off! "

" Don't _Myles _me Tara! It's him you should have been scolding not me! It's high time to tell agent Hudson a few words of truth. Stunts like that don't work in real life!" the big brickbat fell down with the clatter and in a muzzle appeared Myles's dusted face" Hello Tippy, did you miss me? " he winked at his friends

"Truth? What kind of truth? " Jack muttered offended watching Myles crawling through the little hole with Tara's help. Once steady Myles reciprocated Tara hug and brushed off her concerns with a wave of his hand. He was safe and mostly sound, not counting many bruises and scratches. He wished he could have said the same about his expensive Armani suite.

" Important truths Jack, and looks like that this particularly unpleasant duty falls on me," Myles inspected and then gently pushed the rubble pressing Jack's legs. He only succeed in evoking a moan of pain from the Jack's mouth. It didn't look good. Myles didn't want to risk touching anything now. If Jack felt pain, it meant that his spinal cord wasn't damaged and at least at the moment Myles preferred not to risk moving Jack in fear that instead of helping he would make it worst. They had to wait.

"Myles, don't tease him, you will finish this talk later" Tara admonished gently, it wasn't a time for such conversation "we better think a way out of here"

" Right Tippy " Myles nodded his head agreeing with the second of her suggestions and looked around. They didn't have a lot of choices with the pregnant Tara and Jack pinned to the ground. What remained of the underground parking changed into the jumble of rubble. In short: they were in the trap and needed a miracle.

"Wait here and I will try to look around, maybe I will find some water or something like that" he proposed looking with concern at Tara's pale face and drowsy Jack. It was getting colder and darker.

"Just watch over yourself Myles" Tara pleaded

"Don't worry your pretty head about that" Myles bent pretending to hug her and whispered quietly so that Jack couldn't hear it "Tara, talk to him, he cannot lose consciousness, irritate him, amuse, get him nervous, but make sure his conscious " Tara smiled bravely. She could do it.

* * *

><p>Lucy trembled at the sight of damage. It was terrifying. In the place where a few hours ago a federal building had stood now were only ruins.<p>

" Sue, Lucy " D immediately embraced two shaking women offering them his support and shook David's hand in gratitude "Thank God you're here"

" Do we know anything? Are they in there? " Lucy whispered in fear

" No, we have nothing confirmed yet" D answered

" So there is still a hope, they could have come out before the explosion? " Sue asked with hope but D denied it quickly making all hope disappear " I'm so sorry Sue..."

" That is just unbelievable! How could anything like that happen? And where is Bobby?" David asked looking around searching the tall agent

" He's right there " D pointed at the agent which had already lost his jacket and now was in the middle of discussion with a rescue team " They try to find a way inside without inundating whatever remained " D explained. He didn't want to say them everything, he didn't want to repeat what firefighters had said earlier, didn't want to tell them that according to firefighters Tara, Myles and Jack were already gone.

Bobby at the sight of girls tried to smile but the only thing he managed to come up with was a heartbreaking grimace and Sue felt her own heart leaping to her throat, at the sight of his grayish out of fear and twisted in pain face. For a moment she forgot about her own worries about Jack and her heart went out to her friend.

"I can lose them Sue, I can lose them both, Tara and our baby " Bobby whispered brokenly

" Oh Bobby" Sue hugged him with all her might "you won't lose them! " she assured "God won't take them away from us, none of them " she added dragging crying Lucy to them with the other hand. They stood like that embracing each other and praying for the life of their love-ones.

* * *

><p>" How's the baby?" Jack asked seeing Tara massaging her prominent tummy. He was somehow accustomed to that view, but usually next to Tara's dandy hand had rested a much bigger hand of her husband who hadn't been able to tear himself away from the expanding tummy of his wife.<p>

" He is as strong as his Dad!" Tara joked bravely trying to hide her fear. It wasn't a good place for a pregnant woman, heck it wasn't a good place for any of them.

" Do you think it is done already? " Jack asked avoiding her eyes.

" Done? " Tara asked changing her position, her back was killing her.

" You know, the marriage ceremony!" Jack clarified upset "do you think that it's already over? "

Tara could only gape at him with her mouth open wide.

"Figures, of course it's done "

"Jack, you idiot! " she punched him

" Hey!" he protested "you're hitting a wounded men here! "

" I'm hitting a complete and utter fool!" Tara snapped " really Jack, do you honestly believe that Sue carried on with it knowing what happened here? Knowing that we are stuck here ? If you do, then you really don't deserve her! "

Jack looked at her speechless by her outburst. He blinked and only now realised the truth behind her words

" I'm an idiot"

* * *

><p>Myles looked up frowning, in a distance he spotted a stream of light. Light indicated that the surface and the safety were achingly close. He just had to climb there. He could have try it and maybe even would make it, but what about Tara and Jack? Myles turned his head towards the place where he had left his friends and just at that moment above their heads the other explosion sounded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS THAT?<strong>


End file.
